A YuGiOh! Christmas
by kaibaluv
Summary: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS FROM ME AND THE YU-GI-OH! CREW!
1. The Kaiba Mansion

Seto: *reads newspaper in his chair in the living room*

Mokuba: "Hey Seto! Aren't you excited for Christmas?"

Seto: "No."

Mokuba: "But Why?"

Seto: "Do I need a reason?"

Mokuba: "OF COURSE YOU DO! I thought we were going to Yugi's Christmas Party tommorrow."

Seto: "That's my answer."

Mokuba: "Huh?"

Seto: *stands up by the Christmas tree.*

Seto: "I don't want to go toMoto's party. I don't want anything to dowith him."

Mokuba: *makes puppy dog face* "Please Seto! For me, please?"

Seto: *sighs* "Fine, but don't expect to stay long."

Mokuba: *hugs Seto* "Thanks! You're the best bro ever!"

Seto: *hugs Mokuba back* "I know. You should be heading to bed now if you want to go,"

Mokuba: "OK, Seto!" *runs to his room after saying good night*

Seto: *sighs, what am I going to do with that kid?, shakes head*


	2. Bakura, Bakura

Bakura: *looks out the window at the snow outside* "Huh?"

Ryo: "I said, what were your past Christmas' like?

Bakura: "Well..."

Bakura: "I had a swell time with all of the presents that I uh, received." *attempts a sheepish smile, it turns out looking like a scowl*

Ryo: *looks at his shoe-less feet*

Bakura: "Ryo, why don't you just go to the Pharoah's party?"

Ryo: "It's Yugi's party. Anyway, that party's for main characters only. You obviously know that I'm no main character."

Bakura: "...You've got a point. But can't the 'main characters' bring whoever they want?"

Ryo: "Yeah..why?"

Bakura: "I was invited."

Ryo: *lights up* "Really?"

Bakura: "I am a main character aren't I?"

Ryo: "So you'll bring me?" *gets excited*

Bakura: "What? Of corse not. I don't even remotely like you."

Ryo: "B-B-But, I thought you...loved me."

Bakura: *Horrified* "WHAT THE HELL? You've been talking to the fan girls again, haven't you? I'll take you to the damn party, sheesh. If only you'd shut up about the love part."

Ryo: *hugs Bakura* "Awww. I love you, too!"

Bakura: *groans*


	3. Ishtar Manor

Last time on Ishtar Manor:

Odion: Master Malik, can I have your permission to fall in love with bones boy?

Bones-Boy: BRAINS?

Malik: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm busy*Later*Malik: Wait a minute WHAT!

Now :

Ishizu: OMG! Odion and bones boy are like married now!

Marik & Malik: WHAT!

Ishizu: Yea, and they totally helped me pick out your costumes for the party!

Marik & Malik: What costumes?

.com/albums/hh40/narutosgirl1/Yu%20gi%20oh/Marik%20Ishtar/Mariks_navidad_n_

Ishizu: well, how do you like them?

Marik: It's very fesitive, no, it's perfect for the holidays!

Malik: I hate it :|

Ishizu: I don't care. I told Yugi not to let you in unless you have on your costumes!

Marik & Malik: WHAT?

*Odion bursts in with Bones-Boy in his arms (bridal style)*

Odion: We're going on our honeymoon!

Malik: WHAT THE HELL! That's it, I'm calling Steve!

Marik: Which Steve?

Malik: The new Steve.

Marik: Which new Steve?

Malik: You know - he - well - uh. hmm I really should number them..

*Later*

Malik: I'll call the first Steve that I see!

Marik: If you can see them, why call them?

Malik: *was listening to Bad Romance - Lady GaGa* SHUT UP! I AM LADY GAGA!

.com/albums/zz303/iguana_luver/Anime%


	4. Wheeler in the House!

Joey:sings* Yo, dad, you need to understand that we've got Joey in the house! *sings infalsetto*

: Shut up and get the mail!

Joey: Fine dad! Don't you have a cake in the oven or something?

Dad: What the hell? Just do what I said!

Joey: *leves out the door*

*At the mail box*

Rebecca: *looks at Joey* watcha doin?

Joey: I'm checkin the mail box, Sophie. No leave me alone.

Rebecca: who's Sophie?

Joey: *mumbles* Dumb kid, doesn't even know her own name

Rebecca: I heard that! And teddy heard it too!

Teddy: You better sleep with one eye open for the rest of you life punk!

Joey: *freaking out* AHHH evil teddybear *runs away*

Rebbecca: huh?

Joey: *bumps into Yugi and tea*

Yugi: Where's the fire, Joey?

Joey: *pants* evil...bear *points behind him*

Tea & Yugi: *don't see anything*

Tea: What are you doing out here?

Joey: Checking the mail box *calms down a bit*

Yugi: *smiles* did you get anything?

Joey: I don't bother cheking, no one sends me anything anyways

Yugi: well, there's a first time for everything

Joey: *looks at Yugi, then looks through the mail* hey, whats this fancy lookin thing? *raises mail* dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dundun dun dun *runs naked* *puts clothes back on*

Yugi: looks like Joey got mail

Joey: You're having a party Yugs?

Yugi: Yep, all our friends are coming!

Joey: sweet! so rich boy won't be coming!

Yugi: *looks away* well...

Joey; No! Yugs, tell me you didn't invite him! *shakes Yugi & Tea glare, stops shaking him*

Yugi: I did, but what are the odds that he'll come?

Joey: You've got a point Newt...

Yugi & Tea: who's Newt?

Credits

Joey...as Corey

Mr. wheeler...as Corey's dad

Rebecca...as Sophie

Teddy...as his evil self

Yugi...as Newt

Tea...as her annoying self


	5. The Underdogs

Weevil: Heh heh, yeah like lets steal the invitations to the party from the main characters

Rex: yeah, like, lets do it

*28 attempts of theft later*

Seto: Hello, domino Police? ...Yeah some idiots tried to rob me.

Weevil & Rex: mmph! mmph, mmph! *Seto drpped kicked them, tied them up and put tape on their mouths.*

*Police arrive and take weevil and rex to the car*

Seto: Have good time in jail

Mokuba: Merry Christmas

Seto & Mokuba: DON'T DROP THE SOAP! *both start laughing

* At Jail showers*

Rex: darn I keep dropping this stupid soap!

* In Rex's cell*

Rex's cellmate: *licks lips* I saw you droping the soap toady, my name's Bubba. What's yours?

Rex: thinks * HOLY CRAP! the Kaiba's warned that this would happen!*


	6. Pharaoh on Domino Street

Yugi: *comes inside the Kame game shop* Grandpa Pharaoh?

From other room: WEEE! HAHAHA!

Yugi: *goes into room, sees Grandpa floating*

Pharaoh: *stops what he is doing and stares at Yugi like this: o.o*

Yugi: Pharaoh, what are you doing?

Pharaoh: ummm, what are you talking about?

Yugi: I told you not to use your magic in the house!

Pharaoh: Well, I figured since you know who MIGHT be coming to the party that you wouldn't pay anyattentionto me. You never do when he's around. .

Yugi: You leave him out of it! The party is tomorrow not today!

Pharaoh: ...I was just practicing for when you don't see me ^^" YUGI'S GOT A BOYFRIEND!

Grandpa: Who's Yugi? o.o

yugi: He is not my boyfriend...yet. to be honest, i haven't even talked to him about it...

Pharaoh: HA! You said yet! So you plan on him being you BF?

Grandpa: Who are you talking about? o.o

Pharoah: We're talking about *gets hit in the face by Yugi's shoe*

Yugi: Who wouldn't plan on it? That's what you get Pharaoh. *sticks out tounge*

Pharoah: *rolls eyes, turns to gramps* His name is- *Yugi's sock is in pharaoh's mouth* mphmph mphmph *uses magic to bring up a big sign that says "Seto Kaiba"*

Yugi: *turns all shades of red*

Grandpa: What a lucky young lady, kindof a boyish name don't you think, though?

Yugi & Pharaoh: 0_0


	7. Card Games on Motorcycles!

Sometime between the thing that happened in the last chapter, (kl is lazy :P) Pharoah made Yusei and all of Neo Domino City and the Satilite. Also, big woot, The people from GX (KL: *cough*).

Start:

Yusei: *rides down the street on his duel runner and arrives at Martha's house*

Jack: Yusei? You're back already?

Yusei: Jack-*Jack interupts*

Jack: What is it Yusei?

Yusei: Jack-*jack interupts again*

Jack: Yusei!

yusei: I have come- (again)

Jack: What?

Yusei: *rolls eyes* Could ya let me finish Jack? .

Jack: ok

Yesei: I have come to delever two messages. The first one is : Card Games on Motorcycles

Jack: Card Games on Motorcycles?

Crow: Card games on motorcycles?

My dad (kl: lol) : Card games on Harvey Davidson's? (Dad = Epic Fail =.=)

everyone in Domino: card games on motorcycles?

everyone in Japan: card games on motorcycles?

whole world: card games on motorcycles?

Yusei: yes, card games on motorcycles. The second one is: Yugi invited us to a Christmas party

Yusei's friends: cool *they go back to what they were doing

Yusei: o.o no repeating anything?

Jack: no

Yusei: why?

Jack: i don't know, maybe we just don't like you that much, huh? ever thought of that?

Yusei: *looks at everyone* You guys suck! I'm gonna go hang out with the GX kids because as of right now, they're cooler then you!

everyone (except yusei, of corse): 0_0 NO, YUSEI WAIT WE CAN CHANGE!

Yusei: you had your chance, now your dead to me. 8leaves*

Everyone: 0_0

someone: hey did you see the game last night?

*everyone starts talking about the game last night and forgets about Yusei*

yusei: *pulls over into thefield, looks at sky, snow falls on his face* they don't care about, they like the stupid game better. That's it, I'm going emo this time for real.


	8. A Change In Plans

Yugi: All right! The party is about to begin in about 5 hours!

Pharaoh: You're really excited about this aren't you?

Yugi: Yep! I got even presents for everybody!

Pharaoh: 0.0 EVERYONE? Umm... Yugi, where is everyone going to go?

Yugi: What do you mean? The game shop of cores!

Pharaoh: All 500 something of them?

Yugi:...oh...now I see...damn v.v

Pharaoh: maybe we could get your boyfriend to host it at his mansion?

Yugi: *blushes deep red* I told you; he's not my boyfriend yet!

Pharaoh: I see you're still using the word, yet :P But really, maybe we could get Kaiba to host the party

Yugi: I'm not even sure he'd come to the party at the Game shop. I really doubt him hosting the party

Pharaoh: It's worth a shot

*Later*

Yugi: *knocks on Kaiba's door*

Seto: *opens door, sees Yugi, shuts door*

Yugi: *knocks again*

Mokuba: *opens door, looks over his shoulder, closes door*

Pharaoh: looks like we're not welcome here

Mokuba: *opens door* come on in guys! So, why are you here anyways? *Leads them to living room where Seto is in his chair*

Seto: *glares* Yes, why have you come Moto?

Yugi: It's about the party... We kind of want to ask if you could host the party since the Game Shop is so small and so many people are coming...

Seto: No *returns to laptop*

Yugi: aw come on Kaiba, please?

Seto: No

* Several "pleases" and "no's" later*

Yugi: Well, lets go tell everyone about the change in location, Pharaoh!

Pharaoh: You do know the only reason he agreed is because Mokuba wanted to go so badly, right?

Yugi: maybe it is maybe it isn't, but I'm not saying which one tho

Pharaoh; ok...

*At Domino city park*

Yugi: Ok everyone; I've gathered you guys here because of a change in plans for the party later today (party is 2 hours away)

Pharaoh: *thinks, I'm bored... it's time to read people's minds! *

*What everyone is thinking*

Pharaoh: *gasp!, Kaiba is evil, now Rudolf isn't unique any more!* *starts to cry*

Yugi: ... at the Kaiba mansion *looks at Pharaoh crying* uhhh, Pharaoh are you ok?

Pharaoh: Kaiba, you MONSTER!

Seto: 0.0


	9. Say What?

Yugi: *looks around to find Pharaoh and bumps into a girl*

Girl: Yugi Moto? What are you doing at Wal-Mart? Christmas shopping?

Yugi: No, I'm looking for the pharaoh, he just ran off crying ^^"

Girl: *gasp* my pharaoh is crying? I must find him and comfort him!

Yugi: no really, that's ok

Girl: no, I want to help you! My name's Mia, by the way.

Yugi: Alright Mia, lets go find the Pharaoh!

*Mia&Yugi find Pharaoh yelling at Seto*

Pharaoh: You have no right to take away Rudolf's individuality!

Seto: *sigh* I was thinking about a video game.

Yugi: *walks up to Pharaoh* Hey this is Mia; she was the one that found you.

Pharaoh: Umm, hi Mia...I didn't know I was lost 0_0

Yugi: *slaps his hand on his face*

Seto: are we done here? I really rather be somewhere else -.-

Pharaoh: NO we are not done! Since you are being so stubborn, we'll have to have a contest!

Seto: a contest? What for?

Pharaoh: if I win, I get to bug you about Rudolf all day!

Seto: and when I win?

Pharaoh: HA! As if!

Seto: if I win, which I will, I can have Malik send you to the shadow realm FOREVER!

Pharaoh, Mia & Yugi: 0_0

Seto: HAHAHAHAHHA! You people can't take a joke!

Mia: What kind of joke was THAT?

Seto: A Kaiba joke

Yugi: that goes against the rules of joke making. Says so right here in my joke book.

Seto: Screw the rules I'm Sexy!

Yugi, Pharaoh & Mia: You just keep on believing that =.="

Seto: anyway... what's the contest about?

Pharaoh: Whoever has a girlfriend as of right now, wins ^-^

Seto: YOU? You have a girlfriend?

Pharaoh: of course not! and neither do you, so it's a tie :)

Seto: pssshh, you wish!

Pharaoh: what?

Seto: I have a girlfriend ^-^ unlike you

Pharaoh, Yugi & Mia: SAY WHAT?

All the Yu-Gi-Oh! People: SAY WHAT?

All anime people in the world: SAY WHAT?

Whole world: SAY WHAT?

Seto: seems like I heard this somewhere before but I can't remember where...

Yusei: I hate you ALL!

Seto: ah well. Yes, I have a girlfriend. Her name is Jessyka

Me: SETO! *Runs to Seto and hugs him* 3

Seto: ^-^

Pharaoh & Yugi: *faint*

Mia, Seto & me: 0.0 uhhh


End file.
